What we expect to see
by SJBHasADayPass
Summary: Just some little points on what we expect to see in the new series of Sherlock.
1. Just warming up

**This is just a little something I thought of the other day, so here are some things that I/we should expect to see in the new series.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own **_**Sherlock **_**and I never will, apart from in my dreams **

**XoX**

I expect to see how the hell Sherlock was able to survive the fall.

I expect to see a little time jump, and show how sad John is (I know it sounds mean, but it'll link to the next point)

I expect to see Sherlock to appear to John first, and for John to punch him, as hard as he bloody can, because Sherlock deserves it (well, in my opinion he does.)

I expect to see one of John's dates to actually be successful.

I expect to see Mary Morstan.

I expect to see Harry Watson; she needs an appearance at some point.

I expect to see a good enough villain that could replace Moriarty, so the actor playing Sebastian Moran – DO A GOOD JOB!

I expect to see Sherlock be more bored, because he does loads of funny stuff when he's bored (e.g. The Smiley Face)

I expect to see Sherlock shooting more walls out of boredom, and bring home more body parts to scare the daylights out of John (was it only me that found that hilarious?)

I expect to see more people in the show to ship Johnlock; it's so plainly obvious, even Anderson would be able to see it.

I expect to see Lestrade and John to get their sass on.

I expect to see Sherlock, John or Mycroft to 'accidently' to stumble upon some Sherlock fanfiction, and enjoy some of it ;)

**XoX**

**I think that's it for today, if you have any suggestions on what you want to see in the next series, then leave a comment and I'll post it up.**

**Catch you later **


	2. Ready for some more?

**Disclaimer; I do not own **_**Sherlock, **_**it rightly belongs to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**XoX**

I expect to see Mrs. Hudson whack Sherlock with a book when he does something insufferably stupid! ~ Lilly McMissile

I expect to see Molly stand up for herself, like she did at Christmas, against Sherlock when he's being too oblivious and foolish! (I would say a different word, but then I would have to up the rating to a T. But it's another word for a pregnant fish, that's the only clue I'll give you.)

I expect to see Mrs. Hudson to say 'Not you're housekeeper' more.

I expect to see Sherlock getting his sass on with Anderson. (sass sass sass sass sass sass sass – all those who watch Emma Blackery on YouTube, they'll what this is)

I expect to see a series where there are more than 3 episodes.

I expect to see Mycroft 'abducting' John more, just randomly.

I expect to see Anthea. We've not seen her for a while, have we _Gatiss_?

I expect to see an episode where John doesn't eat. Why does he always eat? -_-

I expect to see Sherlock wearing the sheet again ;)

I expect to see more blog writing, and John and Sherlock arguing about it.

I expect to see random fan girls chasing the 'ambiguously gay duo' down a street.

I expect to see Mycroft to be trolled. Epically.

**XoX**

**Thanks to Lilly for sending me that suggestion, I was in hysterics for, like, 20+ minutes XD.**

**But, yeah, if you've got any suggestions, put 'em down in that little box there. (I could really do with them, I'm running low :/)**

**That Emma Blackery video I sort of mentioned is called 'Captain Sass' and it is hilarious.**

**Ciao! **


	3. Awkward Hugs and Bees!

**Disclaimer; I do not own **_**Sherlock, **_**I'm just taking the mess, and dropping some hints at the BBC or Mark Gatiss, if he's reading. I know he's not **** But I do have his Twitter. I'll just spam him.**

**XoX**

I expect to see Sherlock making an effort to express his emotions more but failing by giving John random awkward hugs and creepily petting his shoulder saying 'there there' when he's sad. ~ ImWithTheBand121

I expect to see a severely hungover Sherlock after John's bachelor party. ~ ImWithTheBand121

I expect to see them _getting _drunk; people do stupid things when they're drunk ;)

I expect to see bees. Lots of bees. ~ ImWithTheBand121

I expect to see more reason to ship Johnlock.

I expect to see more of Sherlock's high-speed dialog, where no one has a chance to understand what he's saying before he insults them.

I expect to see a chase where they have to jump over a fence but end up breaking it.

I expect to see less of Sally calling Sherlock a freak. Really, tone it down, you'll have the whole Fandom coming after you with pitchforks and flaming torches if you're not careful.

I expect to see another game of Cluedo. Or a mini play through of what happened last time.

I expect to see more Martin Hedgeman/Freecat and Benedict Otterbatch pictures on Tumblr.

I expect to see a birthday where everyone wants to kill Sherlock for being a show-off.

I expect to see a 'Who's The Manliest Man' competition at Baker Street. In your opinion, who do you think would win? Leave a comment.

**XoX**

**Thanks to ImWithTheBand121 for those amazing suggestions. I'm going to keep saying this every chapter, so if you've got any ideas, then that little box is just waiting for you write and post it.**

**Go on, click it.**

**You know you want to.**

**These have been coming up daily now, so when I've thought of enough then a chapter will be posted. YAY!**

**BYE!**


	4. Birthday Chapter!

**Disclaimer; I do not own **_**Sherlock, **_**and that makes me sad **

**XoX**

I expect to see more of the 'Doctor John' side of John, he says he's very good but we've rarely seen him in action.

I expect more fights between John and Sherlock, the SiB was brilliant.

I expect to see some film or TV references that the other actors have done, nice little 'hats off' to them.

I expect to see anyone just to discover YouTube, and just procrastinate because of it. I suspect that might be Lestrade.

I expect to see Baker Street look after an animal. Comment of what animal it should be! (Breaking through the forth wall, yeah (!))

I expect to see Sherlock quiver in fear at the wrath of Mrs. Hudson after one of his 'experiments'. And John sniggering in the back ground.

I expect to see the skull. It should have a name, does it have a name?

I expect to see more 'drugs busts'.

I expect to see some spoilers for the upcoming new series. Maybe? :/

I expect to see more tight purple shirts ;) I bet the costume department did that on purpose, but for a _different_ reason.

I expect to see more cute adorable moments XD I'll leave to you to imagine what adorable moments they might be.

I expect to see loads of comments wishing Benedict Cumberbatch a very happy 37th birthday. (That sound like I'm bullying you, I'm sorry).

**XoX**

**Seeing that one person, Lilly McMissile, says that John would win in the fight, John is the winner! Yay! And I agree with you, I would not want to go up against that.**

**But, yeah, it is Benedict's birthday today, and #HappyBirthdayBenedict was trending on Twitter last night (well, this morning, it was after midnight), so now the age gap is getting wider *sad sigh***

**Any suggestions put 'em down, I am really running out of ideas now, so I could *really* do with them. Thanks.**

**Well, I better be off. SEE YA!**


	5. Here's some more for ya!

**Disclaimer; I do not own **_**Sherlock, **_**and that makes me sad **

**XoX**

I expect to see more Lestrade. ~

I expect to see some more mind palace moments. ~

I expect to see 3 more cases. ~

I expect to see more 'not good' moments. ~

I expect to hear some awesome. ~

I expect to see Sherlock falling into some pond or something and stand up, dripping wet and fuming because John MIGHT have accidentally pushed him in... ~ Lilly McMissile

I expect to see Twitter and/or Tumblr to break from all the fangirls tweeting and posting pictures of their excitement when the first episode airs.

I expect to see Sherlock to watch Pirates of the Caribbean, and then become a fanboy.

I expect to see more awkward moments when you're meant to be killing someone, but then get interrupted by a phone.

I expect to see an episode that Moffat has written, where it doesn't include a character dying. I would advise that you brace yourself for the last episode, The Last Vow, because Moffat did write it -_-.

I expect to see John and Sherlock still acting like children when Mycroft wants then to behave like grown-ups.

I expect to see why Sherlock trying to explain how he survived the jump, by using a toy monkey.

**XoX**

**Thanks to **__** and **_**Lilly McMissile**_**. Seriously, guys, thanks they really do help.**

**I didn't post anything at the weekend, I'm sorry about that. I was working on something that has been rattling around my head for 2 weeks now and I've only just started writing it. Also, I saw **_**Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy **_**on Saturday, and it was fantastic, I really loved, I recommend that you watch it. It's on YouTube, you just have to type in the name and I think it's the first one on the list.**

**If you have any suggestions ... well, I've said it enough, you know what to do.**

**Well, that's enough from me rambling, see ya later guys *salutes* **


End file.
